


Filii tenebris

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Coldflash chapter stories [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Barry, Demon Iris, Demons, Hunter Len, Hunter Lisa, Hunter Mick, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a typical rescue mission quickly turns south and from there it just keeps going down hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In darkness...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a different type of writing.

A loud bang filled the air as a darkened shape flew backwards crashing into a wall. Quick even steps followed after as boots crunched the gravel that lay underfoot. When the dark figure tried to get up it was met with a foot to the chest and a gun on either side of it’s head.

“You’re late.” drawled the first man as he walked towards the fallen creature.

“You can thank your sister for that.” groused the second man, pressing harsher as the creature made to get up.

“A girl’s gotta look her best.” purred the woman. The first man locked his icy blue eyes on the blackened creature.

“Oh stop sulking Lenny. I wouldn’t have taken my time if I didn’t know you could handle it.” the woman chided, earning that cold glare on her. Len stared at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the creature.

“Where are the children?” Len demanded, leaning so his face neared the twisted face of nightmares before him. It hissed, dark eyes flashing as it’s yellowed fangs dripped. Unimpressed Len moved back.

“Lisa?” With a large grin the woman pulled her trigger. A strangled noise left the creature’s throat as the bullet hole smoked.

“Where are they?” The creature didn’t say anything but it didn’t need to. Len saw the quick flicker of eyes going to the right. A smirk crossed Len’s face as he pulled back.

“Mick?” The other man had that gleam in his eyes. When he pulled the trigger flames blared from the nozzle, encasing the creature but having no effect on the fireproof boot still pinning the writhing form. Lisa was reciting latin as the thing clawed at Mick’s protected leg. Letting those two deal with the creature Len walked in the direction the thing had looked. Looking at the wall closely the man noticed something odd about the decorated wall. Running a finger along a ridge he crouched to follow it. There it was. A tiny, almost invisible, sign rested in the eye of the carved skull. Len stared at it as he pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket. Unwrapping the tip revealed a long, sharp claw attached to a shriveled blackened finger. Placing the tip along the ridge he dragged it downwards then tapped the picture. A loud rumbling noise caused the ground to shake.

“Impressive.” hummed Lisa as she and Mick joined him, the smell of burnt flesh mixing with sulfur on their clothes.

“Fucking demons.” muttered Mick as he eyed the skulls decorating either side of the walls.

“What did you expect?” Len muttered as he began the descent, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Once Len had counted the 53rd step he finally hit flat ground. There were large dark columns that looked like twisted clay. Each one was decorated with a different set of symbols. A glance down let him see that the floor was made of tiles, each with a different symbol drawn on it. Len held up a hand, immediately Lisa and Mick stopped. Crouching down Len closely studied each mark. A tap on one tile confirmed what he had guessed. When he was satisfied with what he saw he stood.

“ 2’45” 35 degrees.” A blast of flames missed his head but hit the target. Immediately the ledge was aflame, lighting up the decsent sized chamber. Eight pillars stood at least 80 meters tall. A snort escaped Len at the fact that the ceiling was dome shape, much like what it was in the churches. Changing his focus back onto the ground Len began. Each step he took was careful in its movement. His stance did not falter. As he moved he heard lighter steps, almost like a dancer’s, following after. Not long after heavy footsteps joined. Making it to the otherside Len saw it was solid. Waiting until both of the others had joined him they continued. An unease settled in Len as they went deeper. Demons were smart. Never do they leave a store house this open. They wanted to protect their food against anyone that may try to save the children they had stolen. Suddenly it hit him.

“Mick! Lisa! It’s a tr-” a loud noise interrupted him as the demons spilled from the shadows. These were mature, level 7 demons. Len ducked under a swipe towards the head, stabbing the creature with a wicked looking iron dagger. With that little amount of time he pulled out his weapon. Pulling the trigger he hit each demon he could as quickly as he could. They screamed in pain as they were encased in ice. Flames lit up several of the perverse souls.

“Len! Mick!” Len’s heart stopped as he spun around.

“LISA!” then just as quickly as it happened the demons receded leaving Mick and Len standing in the middle of the dead. Lisa no where to be seen. Len’s fist cracked the wall where it hit.

“We’ll get her back Len.” Mick promised, “and when we do those bastards will regret ever taking her.” Taking a deep, calming breath Len let his eyes slip back open.

“Come on. We have work to do.” With that the two men made their way out of the dark hallway.


	2. ...She awoke

Lisa opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on a black stoned floor. Carefully getting up she assessed her situation. There was nothing worse than a few scratches and all her clothes were still there but her weapons weren’t. Sighing she got up. This was just great. Looking to the back corner she saw what she assumed was supposed to be the bathroom which, ew, was so not happening. There was a stone bed across from that. Turning around confirmed that, yep, this was a dungeon. The bars looked so fragile, like they had been made from spun sugar rather than stone. Just because she was distracted by the bars didn’t mean that she was off her guard. The slight movement had drawn her eye much like it would with a lioness.

“I know you’re there.” She stated as she, out of habit, reached into her cropped jacket. Slowly, as if afraid of her which was silly since she was stuck, a young man entered the light of the torch. He was tall and lean, looking like a runner. His green eyes reminded Lisa of dark jade. His brown hair was parted by two relatively small, for a demon by any chance, horns. A black tail moved around nervously. Lisa leveled him with her darkest glare.

“What are you staring at?” she spat.

“You’re really pretty.” he blurted out before his eyes widened, his face turning red. Lisa raised a brow at that.

“I, uh I mean. I didn’t believe her when she said tha-not that I’d think otherwise but she’s kind of odd like that and uh are you what the mortals call an angel? I’d ask if you were a demon but obviously not if you’re here, the demons are kept lower and um… I-I’m just going to shut up.” Lisa couldn’t help but laugh at that. She wasn’t going to confirm nor deny if she was an angel. It might help her out later. The demon shifted his eyes away. Loath as she was to admit it there was something endearing about the demon male. Plus maybe if she kept him talking she could figure out where she was. Leaning against the bars Lisa ran a finger along it.

“What are these made of? Have to say for a prison it’s very pretty.” and it was, the light warping as it passed through the clear black of the bars.

“It’s crystallized energy.” the kid answered, walking a tiny bit closer. When his finger touched it the whole thing lit up in red energy.

“It’s a really long process that involves all these old spells and all this other stuff. My sister would know more about it since she’s training to become a guard.”

“Demons have siblings?” that was a surprise. The other shrugged, pulling his hand away.

“Not really. We have… nest mates I guess would be the best term. Most times demons are… born?” he shrugged again, “with at least ten others. I was different. I only had one other, my brother. We were the only two. Iris took me as a sibling. She’s been teaching me.”

“How old are you?” Lisa questioned. He must have been at least a thousand if he was still training. Any demon younger than that were kept in nurseries of sorts.

“I’m twenty-six.”

“I meant your demon age.”

“...that is my demon age.” Lisa blinked, letting her jaw drop a little in shock. A grin soon took over her face.

“You’re just a baby, that is adorable.” The young demon glared but it seemed more like a pout. It was like his face could not form proper anger.

“Barry!” a female’s voice shouted and a young woman neared. She had slight curled black hair and dark skin. Her horns were like a ram's. Her tail was moving nervously as her eyes moved about.

“Your name’s Barry?” Lisa questioned.

“Nickname.” He turned to the girl, “Iris?”

“We have to go, now. The patrol is coming and we’ll be in soooo much trouble if we’re caught.” Barry’s eyes widened as the girl, Iris, grabbed his arm. Iris pulled him away into the darkness on the other side of the light. Lisa locked eyes once with Barry before the darkness swallowed the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby demon Barry and older but still young demoness Iris.


	3. With the enemies...

Sometime had passed and each time Lisa woke up Barry was there to speak with her. Now to be honest it started out kind creepy. She would wake up with the feeling of being watched only for Barry to inch into the light. At the same time it was nice. Having someone to speak helped keep her sane. The screams from deeper in the darkness could have probably driven even Len to madness without someone to distract from it. Some of the times Iris would join him. It appeared to be one of those times. Barry sat as close as he dared to the bars. Iris sat a little further back and Lisa mimicked Barry’s position.

“How long have I been here?” Lisa decided to ask.

“Heck if we know.” Iris sighed, “We’re too young to be allowed out of here. That means dark halls and torch light until we’re of age.” Iris scowled as her tail flicked in annoyance. Lisa liked her. She reminded Lisa a lot of her at that age, strong willed and wanting to explore.

“You’ve been here for five nights.” Barry answered, earning a smack from Iris.

“You snuck out? Barry, you could get into _so_ much trouble doing that.”

“And we couldn’t be in trouble for being here?” Barry countered with a wave.

“You aren’t allowed out?”

“No. They try to make us conform and become mindless drones. Like a beehive. They want us to listen to the higher ups and be good little workers that don’t ask too many questions.” Iris scowled as she answered.

“Outside is amazing,” sighed Barry with a smile, “I’ve been trying to get Iris to come with me but that is one rule she won’t break.”

“The punishment for disobeying that rule is not worth it.”

“You only say that because you haven’t been out there.”

“Have to agree with doe-eyes.” Lisa spoke up with a nod.

“Doe?” Barry questioned. That was another thing about Barry, he was so curious. He really was just a child.

“Do you know what a deer is?” Both nodded, “Well a doe is a female deer. Doe eyes means you have big innocent eyes.” A light blush crossed Barry’s face as he scowled a little.

“What’s it like being an angel?” asked Iris as she absentmindedly traced the ground. Lisa was saved from making an excuse when some footsteps were heard. Quickly the two demons disappeared, leaving Lisa to her thoughts. Five days. She had been here for five days.

“Len, Mick. Where are you?” She asked the silence around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of these chapters already written unlike my other stories so that's why this might be updated before any of the others.


	4. ...They escaped

Len stared at the large structure before them.

“This is it?” Mick questioned in a low grumble at the castle like structure carved from the blackened mountain.

“Yes. This is the most likely place they would have taken her. It’s a nursery for young demons.” Len glanced at the sky to see light peeking from the East.

“Normally prisoners are taken to the military structures but those would have been easy to find.”

“They wanted to make it so we couldn’t locate her.” Len gave a curt nod as he walked back to the trees that hid their supplies. He looked over all of the weapons then grabbed his preferred gun.

“I’ll take first shift. We make our move tonight.” Mick didn’t protest, going deeper into where the vegetation kept most of the light out. Len sat still as the sun moved across the sky.

“We’re almost there Lisa.” He would get her back even if it’s the last thing he does.

~  
~  
Lisa was woken up by a harsh hiss.

“Wake up.” Blinking rapidly she was suddenly up, hand wrapped around the throat of whoever woke her. Her eyes adjusted. Staring at her with wide eyes was Barry. Quickly she dropped him.

“Sorry, you startled me.” Lisa apologized as she got up.

“It’s fine, but we need to go, now.” It was then that she noticed the fact that Iris was standing near the entrance, her whole being glowing a bright green. Barry pulled Lisa out of the small dungeon. Iris opened her eyes as the glowing subsided, the bars reconstructed to their former fragile looking state.

“What’s going on?” Lisa whispered as Barry continued to pull her along, Iris in the lead.

“We’re getting you out of here.” Barry answered, “Before it happens.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Iris overheard the other guards speaking. They are going to corrupt you tonight if we don’t get you out now.” Dread filled Lisa at that. Corrupting was an extremely painful process where they twist and damage the soul of the person until it's a perverse image of what it once was. Iris stopped, Barry following after. A minute passed and they were moving again. The building gave the feeling that they were going deeper into the darkness instead of away. There were only a few torches in the hall and each one was a good several feet away. It was eerie. Walking in complete darkness with a spot of light in front of you but once that passed once again the darkness submerged you in its grasp. It felt like weeks had passed by the time they reached a door. It was made of dark wood but Lisa could easily see the carvings. The damned were reaching upward, trying to claw their way away from the creatures below them but before them there was no salvation. Some of the darkest looking demons stood above, pushing the tormented back down or dragging them up for their own personal entertainment. Lisa didn’t look too close at what the demons were doing. Iris opened the door to peek out. Deciding it was clear she pushed the door open more before sliding out. Lisa went after with Barry taking the rear. There were many more torches here than down in the dungeon. Just like the rest it was made of black stone but the whole area was much larger, more open. The ceiling seemed to stretch onward with no end in sight. Staircases were sparse but all over the place. Some upside down, others along the walls and a few wrapping around the pillars. Iris pulled Lisa along the wall until they got to a niche.

“We follow Barry from here.” Iris murmured. Barry slipped in front of them, leading the way through the narrow path. The silence stretched as the tension grew. A yelp ripped itself from Barry’s mouth as he was suddenly pressed harshly against the wall, a hand on his neck. Iris hissed but a gun was aimed at her. Quickly Lisa pushed the girl behind her.

“Mick, it’s me.” Mick relaxed a little, lowering his gun a fraction.

“Are you alright?” Len asked, eyes flickering over from where he had Barry pinned.

“I’m fine.” Lisa glanced towards Barry worried, but the young demon wasn’t afraid. He was staring at Len in awe. Then she remembered the question when they first met.

_Are you an angel?_

“Len put him down.” placing a hand on her brother’s arm she tried to get him to consent.

“Lis-”

“Len, Barry and Iris were trying to help me escape.” Len glanced at Barry, scowled, but released the young demon. Iris was at Barry’s side, helping him stand.

“What’s that noise?” Mick questioned, head tilted to the side. When Barry’s eyes widened the group knew it was nothing good.

“Follow me, _hurry_.” Barry moved quickly, easily weaving and ducking.

“Barry slow down!” Iris growled. He did as told but was still anxious. Doors passed by as they went, the noise getting louder. Suddenly Barry stopped. Opening a door Barry ushered them in. Len and Mick didn’t look like they were going but Iris did with Lisa close after. Len was the last one in.

“Stay quiet.” was the last thing Barry spoke before shutting the door. They stood in the darkness, hearing the noise grow louder. It sounded like a galloping horse. It made a strange hissing noise with some clicking and screeches added in. Another answered it. The two different tones continued to have a conversation for sometime before it stopped. Galloping led away from the door. It opened and there stood Barry. He held a finger up to his lips to indicate silence then moving slowly the group went on. It was tense as Barry led the way. Finally they reached a small crack in the wall. The young demon reached in and there was some movement then a small tunnel appeared.

“You need to crawl through here.” Barry instructed.

“And what are you doing?” Len had his glare on the demon.

“I need to close it. I’ll be the last one to go through. When you go in count thirty hands then turn right. Then count 71 and go left. Continue straight until you hit the wall. When that happens you need to push as hard as you can. You’ll be on the roof.”

“And do you have a plan for us to get down?”

“Yes.”

“Lenny, come on.” Lisa placed a hand on her brother’s arm, not wanting him to harm the child. Len crawled into the tunnel first with Lisa after then Mick who Iris followed. Last was Barry who made the entrance close. This was worse than the dungeon. There was no light to be seen. The fact that they had to army crawl to move through the space didn’t help anything. At one point Mick, with his broader shoulders, got caught. Lisa couldn’t turn around to help him but Iris had been able to shove him through.

“You better be right about this.” Iris hissed to Barry, breaking the silence that had settled in the tunnel.

“I am.” was the only response to that. Lisa bumped into Len. Finally they had reached the end. She knew he was pushing. The cursing though was not encouraging.

“Lenny?”

“Push with both hands at the bottom right corner.” Lisa could feel her brother’s anger at being told what to do by a demon, but he complied. When the piece moved dim light filled in the tunnel. Moving the rest of it away Len crawled out, turning to help Lisa stand up. Mick needed a little help but soon the three were standing on the stone roof under the moonlight. A small breeze brushed through Lisa’s hair as a giddy smile rested on her face. Fresh air, natural light, it was a beautiful thing. Iris was standing up, a look of awe on her face as she witnessed the outside world for the first time.

“This is what the world looks like?” She questioned, spinning in a slow circle to try and see everything.

“This is what nighttime looks like.” Lisa informed with a slightly larger smile. She felt Mick and Len a little behind her. Glancing over to the hole Lisa watched as Barry crawled out, glancing up as he moved to stand, only to pause. His eyes were locked onto Lisa and the men behind her. He had the same look Iris had, complete and utter wonderment. He really was just a baby. Lisa smiled as she held out a hand. Barry went to grab it, but hesitated for a second. Lisa just continued with her soft smile until Barry took her hand. She didn’t miss how his gaze flickered over to Len. Both Iris and Barry whipped their heads to the side and whatever wonderment disappeared.

“This way.” Barry moved swiftly across the roof, sticking to the shadows as he did so. A tower came closer and then Barry stopped.

“Whatever you do. Don’t look down.” Barry then jumped, hands catching the ledge that was just under the window. For a split second he hung before releasing the grip he had, landing on a rail-less balcony several feet down.

“I can’t believe I let him talk me into this.” moaned Iris before she mimicked the movement. Lisa spared the two men a glance before following after. The landing was a little jarring but not that bad. Mick was next, stumbling a bit on his landing. When Len joined them he was not looking thrilled over the whole situation.

“W-” Barry was suddenly there, covering Len’s mouth, eyes skyward. The passing of a shadow had all of them on edge but once it passed Barry moved back, a slight flush on his face. With a nod of the head they continued. Around the tower there were some uneven bricks. Moving near the edge of the balcony Barry gripped then let his body fall. He swung a bit before letting go. Lisa was leaning over to watch as Barry latched onto the side of the building that was under the balcony. Lisa almost wanted to laugh when she looked at the others. Len and Iris had matching looks that said they were planning Barry’s death. Mick was the first one to move this time. Lisa sent her brother a look before continuing down.


	5. In danger...

The descent was a long, tricky process. More than once someone almost slipped, hand letting go or losing their footing. It didn’t help with how tall the structure was nor the fact that looking down was ill advised. Len scowled as he continued down. Why his sister trusted these demons he would never figure out. It was because of her that he didn’t kill both creatures on sight. This impromptu escape wasn’t helping his mood at all either. A hand on his arm had him locking eyes with the male demon.

“This way.” He muttered, eyes quickly averting as he pulled his hand away. Len didn’t respond, just slipping onto the ledge that the others were on.

“Now what?” the female demon spat, obviously not happy with the male one.

“We slid down.” the male stated as if it were obvious.

“What?”

“This is at a steep enough incline that we can’t walk down it but not too steep so we can slid down it easily.”

“And if we slid off?”

“You won’t. I’ve gone down at my top speed and haven’t fallen. Plus there’s the lake below the tower.” The female looked ready to murder him.

“The lake. The one with the More Zimja living in it?”

“There’s nothing living in the lake.”

“How do you know?”

“The ledge continues down.” Both creatures paused before the male looked to the female, “We really don’t have a choice now do we Iris?” The female, Iris, scowled but slid down the curved ridge first. Len looked towards his friend and sister.

“I’ll go after Lisa.” Len gave a nod, going down. It was a surreal feeling. There was nothing to keep him on yet he didn’t fall off. Just then the lake was nearing and he was plunging in. The water was like ice, a comforting feeling for Len. He swam up to the surface. Iris was glaring as she shivered. She glanced towards Len, her brown eyes flashing green.

“Remind me to murder him.” The two watched as Lisa entered the water next. A sudden movement had all three watching the bottle green lake. It was still then a ripple crossed the lake’s surface as something neared it, only for it to disappear as the thing went deeper. The fact that the demon was beginning to panic was not a comforting thing. Mick splashed in behind them. When he surfaced he was cursing.

“Why the fuck are we still in here?” Mick demanded as he swam closer, ending up near Iris. The ripples grew worse. Dark orange fins as large as boat sails began to break the surface followed by blood orange scales, each was easily the size of Mick in comparison. Glassy silver eyes as large as a storehouse began to rise up.

“I am going to _murder_ him.” Iris snarled, arms beginning to glow.

“Can’t you kill it?”

“I’m only a two hundred and eighty-three! This creature is to keep us in!”

“So we’re screwed?” Mick questioned. Before Iris could respond the creature paused and quicker than it appeared it disappeared. A splash behind them had everyone glaring at the young male who popped up.

“What?”

“No creature? No creature?” Iris was shreaching, “I swear Bartholomew I am going to _KILL_ you!”

“Iris calm down, I’m sure Barry didn’t know that was here.” Lisa was trying to act as a mediator. She then turned to the male, and really his name was _Barry_ , who looked very much like a kicked puppy.

“What creature?”

“The one that could have swallowed all of us whole.” snapped Iris. In response Barry just looked around,

“But… I never saw anything here before.”

“And just how often have you snuck out?” Iris questioned with narrowed eyes. Barry acquired that all too familiar look of someone who knows they’ll be in more trouble if they actually answered the question truthfully.

“A few times…” Iris snarled, “A week.” The female demon looked so done.

“Can we continue the conversation after we get out of this fucking lake?” spat Mick. With that the group swam towards the shore all of them, except Barry, watching the water wearily.


	6. ...Allies are made

On the shore Lisa watched as Iris glowed green once again and the water dried up from her. Barry was watching her closely, studying what she had done. Still glowing Iris held a hand out to Lisa. It was an odd sensation as the green covered her. There was a slight thrum of energy as the water dispersed. The demoness didn’t even give Mick or Len a chance to back off, grabbing both of them. Mick looked thankful but Len sent her a glare. Lisa knew her brother was grateful but wasn’t about to say so to a demon. After that the light faded from Iris and she turned to look at Barry. Biting his lower lip Barry furrowed his brows as he tried to mimic what Iris had done. He was engulfed in a red light. It looked like it was working until a small stream of smoke began to fill the air. Immediately the glowing faded as Barry began to frantically wave his arm. His sleeve had caught on fire. A huff of annoyance escaped Iris as she walked over, scooping up the flames then a wave of the hand had them dying.

“You used too much energy...again.”

“I know.” Lisa felt any annoyance at Barry fully melt away at the dejected response.

“Come on Barry don’t sound so sad. Don’t demons start training once they reach a hundred?” Lisa questioned softly. Barry nodded, still looking miserable.

“But Malcolm is already on the same level as the beginners.” mumbled the young Demon.

“You aren’t your brother.” Lisa reminded.

“Lisa’s right. Besides for only being twenty-six you’re advancing pretty fast. Most demons don’t start catching on fire until fifty.” Iris shrugged.

“This is all dandy,” Len spoke up, irritation clear in his voice, “But we need to leave.”

“Lenny’s right. Stay close okay?”

“What?” Mick spoke up this time a frown finally making itself known on his face.

“Iris and Barry are coming with.”

“Lis-”

“Len if they go back they are going to be in so much trouble. They weren’t even supposed to know I existed let alone help me escape and you saw how Iris reacted to being outside.”

“We are not traveling with them.”

“Fine, don’t. You and Mick can go, but I am not leaving them.”

“Lisa.” came the growl.

“ _No_. Len, they are just children. Barry is only twenty-six, basically a newborn, and Iris told us she’s only hundred and eighty-three which isn’t much better. They don’t know what it’s like outside of that place and what happens if they encounter an older demon, one who is more experienced then what? I am not going to leave them alone.” She met her brother’s stare straight on.

“Len just drop it. We both know you aren’t gunna leave Lisa, especially not with some demons. Let’s go.” Mick sighed. Len didn’t protest but his gaze narrowed at the demons.

“Try anything funny and I’ll kill you myself.” Lisa frowned as her brother went on ahead to speak with Mick.

“Come on.”

“Why? It’s obvious we aren’t wanted.” Iris was aiming a glare towards Len.

“Len has seen a lot of bad from demons’ hands and from some humans too. He doesn’t trust easily. I don’t either but then I met Barry and you. Just give him time, he’ll warm up to you both.” Iris sighed and turned towards Barry.

“What do you think?” Lisa could see the struggle in his eyes. Wanting to go with but not wanting to be a problem but scared too.

“I think we should go with them. At least until we can get by on our own.” Iris sighed but nodded anyway,

“Okay.” with a small smile Lisa couldn’t help but be reminded of her and Len. No matter how much Iris was threatening to kill Barry she would stay by his side regardless of what she wanted to do just like Len would do for her.

“Alright then, come on and stay close.” She could feel the two demons sticking close behind her though Iris did stand a little to the side. Len frowned but began to walk towards the canyon walls where a large forest laid above.


	7. Chapter 7

Entering the woods may not have been the best decision Lisa thought after sometime. Barry was just too curious about everything and tended to get distracted. She didn’t even want to remember the incident with the racoon. Luckily as awestruck as Iris was she didn’t wander off.

“Oyi! Get back here!” Mick shouted. Lisa looked to see Barry following a bunny quietly. Holding out her hand Lisa waited until Barry took it since he was less likely to walk off if he was holding someone’s hand. Right now Len was up ahead with Iris, who had insisted on scouting.

“What are you?” Barry asked as he ducked under a branch.

“What are you talking about?” Mick grumbled as he climbed over a fallen log. Lisa helped Barry over the mossy bark before he continued.

“Lisa said she’s an angel so her brother is too but what about you?” Lisa sent Mick a sheepish smile at his look.

“Kid, there’s demons and humans and a whole bunch of other creatures out in the world but angels ain’t one of them.”

“You lied?” Really it wasn’t fair that a demon could make her feel that guilty.

“I didn’t lie. I just… didn’t tell you the truth. Barry, you need to understand. Not all demons are like you and Iris. If it had been any other demon they could have done something very bad if they found out.” Barry still looked put out but he nodded in understanding.

“I’m Mick.” apparently Lisa wasn’t the only one who didn’t like how upset the young demon looked.

“You’re the guy who likes fire.” Barry noted as his eyes lit up in recognition.

“Yep, and that’s Len, my brother. Don’t mind the cold shoulder. He’s like that with everyone.”

“His shoulder’s cold?” Really a demon no matter how young should _not_ be such an adorable little marshmallow.

“An expression kid. Means he’s not friendly and he’ll probably ignore you.” Mick stated as he brushed aside a branch.

“Oh.”

“He’s probably being so much harsher with you than the girl because of how friendly you are with his sister.”

“But isn’t it a good thing to be friendly?” Mick paused to look towards Lisa. With his gun he pointed at Barry but never did he break eye contact with Lisa.

“Are you sure he’s a demon?”

“The Elders told Malcolm and me that we’re special demons. Iris says we’re _very_ special but she won’t explain what she means.” Barry supplied.

“Lenny I’m adopting Barry and there’s nothing you can do about it!” Lisa called up ahead.

“It means she’s going to be your mom.” Mick elaborated for Barry. Lisa chuckled as he scrunched his nose up,

“But I don’t want to call you mom.”

“Yep I’m keeping him!” She declared.

“We can discuss your need of adopting dangerous creatures after we get back to the safe house.” Len shot back with clear distance.

“That’s assuming Cisco and Hartley didn’t get into another fight.” Mick grumbled.

“Well the others should be there.” Lisa pointed out.

“How far is the house?” Iris questioned as her hand shot out to catch a squirrel. Absentmindedly she snapped the neck.

“Two weeks from here.” Len responded. Lisa watched as the young woman opened her mouth, teeth sharpening to easily bite through the neck. It was a bit sickening to hear the bones crunch as the demoness ate. Barry’s face scrunched up in a look of disgust.

“Well we better pick up the pace then.”

“We need to get as far away as we can and fast. Come morning and they’ll send sentries to try and find us. I don’t think the pass the woods though.” Barry thought aloud.

“Let’s move then. We have five hours before sunrise.” Lisa commented as she looked upwards at the canopy. The group slipped back into silence as they moved through the shadowed forests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ittle wittle ickle demon Barry. Okay I want to make one thing clear. He is niave and he doesn't know a lot about the outside world or how to use his powers nor does he understand certain words but he _is_ still extremely smart. It just won't be shown more until later.
> 
> Yay! The others are going to show up and Mick and Lisa have basically adopted Barry


	8. Chapter 8

The two weeks had passed with minimal problems as far as Lisa was concerned. Barry had managed to catch fire once more but Iris fixed up the singed clothes. She had also helped with hunting since the animals didn’t even realize she was there. Barry on the other hand… well it was the thought that counts. After they had made their way out of the woods it was miles of valley until they reached a mountain with even thicker woods than the ones surrounding the nursery. Surprisingly they hadn’t run into any creatures. Usually there would be at least a clan of vampires but nothing.

“AH!” Lisa whipped around, gun ready only to smile with a shake of her head. Barry had fallen into a hollow tree, looking so much like a turtle stuck on his back. Len just sneered at the demon while Mick went over to pull him out. Barry smiled up at the taller man with such an honestly happy smile. For the life of her Lisa couldn’t understand why Len continued to treat Barry like he was the cause of every bad thing in the world. It wasn’t because he was a demon, Lisa knew that without a second thought. Her brother had eventually warmed up to Iris and basically treating her like she was his sister as well yet whenever he laid eyes on Barry whatever warmth that was there completely disappeared. Barry was starting to catch onto it too. At first he had done whatever he could to try to help Len but lately he started to withdraw more. Barry would make sure to walk along the edge of the group, usually towards the end since Len tended to take lead. He stopped trying to start conversations with Len, only responding if asked a direct question and never more than what was needed. It hurt to see Barry like that. She had tried talking to Barry about it but he insisted that it was fine. She glared at the back of her brother’s head. He was speaking to Iris with an amused smirk on his face as she went on about something. A gentle hand touched her arm. Worried green eyes looked up at her and whatever irritation she had melted into the background.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked. Smiling softly Lisa nodded as she smoothed his hair.

“I’m fine.”

“Barry?” Mick’s gruff voice called out a little distance off, hidden by a tree. Barry looked to Lisa once more in questioning. Tilting her head towards the direction the man was in Lisa nodded.

“Go on. I’m fine.”

“Barry?” The young demon smiled before quickly going over to the man. A heavy sigh passed Lisa’s lips as she made her way down the familiar path towards the safe house. Really all she could hope was that the others would accept the demons and Len would come around eventually or at the very least explain his hostility. Stepping around a rock she paused to take in the scenery. Large dark oaks and pine trees grew densely together, so much so that in some areas not even a squirrel could fit through. Wild flowers grew in the small spots of sunlight while the rest of the area was mostly dirt with splashes of grass here and there. It was beautiful. It was home.

“Lisa! Lisa!” Barry’s excited voice rang through as the demon stumbled over quickly but carefully, hands cupped. Mick was following with an amused look on his face.

“What is it?”

“Look! Look!” He shoved his hands up. Peering into his hands Lisa couldn’t stop the small gasp. There was a beautiful butterfly lazily flapping it’s wings. The insect looked as if it had been created by light, iridescent wings looking so fragile.

“That’s amazing. An arc en ciel chance.”

“Arch ‘n seal chance?” Barry tried to mimic the words as he looked.

“It’s a very rare sort of butterfly, thought to be a myth. No one has ever held one before.” Of course that was when the tiny butterfly began flapping and flew off.

“Bye Caitlin!” Barry called out while waving. Lisa turned to Mick who shrugged with his smirk in place.

“He named it?” Lisa mouthed.

“Apparently she told him her name.” Mick responded. Lisa laughed, Barry was something else. 

“Come on. We’re almost to the house. It should be around the next bend.” Barry nodded, grabbing onto Mick’s hand.

“Hurry up.” Len called from ahead of them. Lisa led the rest of the way for their small group. It wasn’t long before they reached a wooden house that rested against the side of the mountain. It was a small looking, nothing that would stand out but there was a trick. Instead of ending at the rocky wall of the mountain it continued in deeper, not that anyone could tell from looking at it. Len gave Lisa and Mick a once over, making sure they were alright before knocking out a rhythm on the door.

“About time.” growled a man as he opened the door.

“Chill Mark. We got a bit held up.” Len brushed past. Mark gave the group a once over, gaze lingering on Iris and Barry, brow raising when he saw Barry holding Mick’s hand.

“Come on.” Lisa took Barry’s hand, pulling in through the door. Barry’s nose scrunched up a little when they passed but otherwise seemed fine. Mick entered soon after but Iris was still outside the door.

“Well?” Mark asked. Iris’ eyes flashed in annoyance.

“Yeah because I can really enter with those charms on the door.” She spat.

“Charms?” Barry questioned.

“They’re to keep demons out.” a young man answered. He raised a brow when he looked at Barry.

“How did you get through? How did he get through? He’s not supposed to get through.”

“Will you shut up?” another young man snapped as he entered.

“A demon got through!”

“That’s enough Cisco.” Mick growled, “Just let Iris in.” Lisa gave Mick a disapproving look as Cisco quickly did as ordered. Iris eyed the young man but didn’t do much besides leaning on the wall besides Len.

“Lisa I know you like bringing strays home but really?” The young man sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

“What can I say Hartley? They are just too adorable for their own good.”

“So are wolves but Mark had to get ride of his.”

“What’s going on here?” a new voice broke in.

“Oh, by the way, Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and Ray are here.” Hartley informed with a smirk, earning a slight glare from Lisa. That soon melted away into a truly happy smile as a man with short hair and a look much too close to Len’s walked in.

“Ollie!” Lisa greeted, hugging the man.

“Hi Lis. Now what is going on here?”

“Let’s first get introductions out of the way and then I’ll explain everything okay?” Lisa begged. Oliver sighed but nodded turning towards the back to call for the others. After everyone gathered Lisa began introductions.

“Okay so this is Mark. Over here is Hartley.” Lisa pointed to each man in turn, “The blonde over there is James. He’s a bit of a nuisance at times but he’s not as bad as Axel, his half brother.”

“How can you be half of a brother? Did he not fully form?” Iris questioned.

“It means they have the same father but their mother’s are different.” Lisa elaborated. Iris nodded but Barry still looked like he was trying to figure it out. Forcing herself to look away from how endearing they were Lisa continued,

“This is Cisco.”

“ _Oh_ so _you’re_ Cisco. Len mentioned you.” Lisa glared at her brother. Iris had this slightly evil smile on her face as she stared at the young man. Len just shrugged in response with a ghost of a smile.

“Yes he is. Now this lovely little lady is mine and Len’s younger cousin Thea.” Lisa introduced as she hugged a teen who laughed.

“Lisa.”

“This is Thea’s older brother, our cousin Oliver.” Oliver gave a curt nod, eyes locked onto the young demons. “This lovely blonde is Felicity. That man is Ray.”

“And the two of you?” Oliver challenged. Barry moved behind Mick, his shyness taking hold.

“Iris.” She stated, locking eyes with everyone there, daring them to say something. No one did.

“And who’s he?” Axel asked before grinning widely, “Cool horns.” That earned a smack from James.

“I-uh-I’m…” Barry trailed off into mumbles.

“This is Barry.” Mick introduced.

“How did you get past the charms?” Cisco immediately jumped in.

“What?”

“He got in?”

“Will you stop it?” Lisa snapped, eyes flashing before her expression softened as she turned to Barry.

“Can you tell us how you got in? Because if you were able to that means some really bad demons could.”

“I’m used to it.” Barry stated, “Some of the doors Malcom like going through had stuff written on them to. It really hurt the first time.”

“Why didn’t he go through himself?” Iris asked with a frown.

“Because he was too slow. He said if he could run a certain speed he could get through. He couldn’t but I could run through fast enough without being pushed back!” Lisa had to bite her lip to keep from commenting on how adorably proud Barry was, “After sometime it became more like an irritation than a pain. The other doors still hurt.”

“What doors?” Barry opened his mouth to respond before pausing, a confused look on his face.

“I don’t know. I never went in, well I did to open them but I wouldn’t go farther. They were always really dark. Not the good dark like the rest of the place. It was bad and it always made me feel icky being there.”

“Can any of the other demons do what you can?”

“Not according to Malcom.”

“Malcolm sure seems to know a lot.” Iris commented with a frown, “Did he ever tell you what those doors were for?”

“I didn’t want to know.” Barry admitted, “I didn’t ask and he didn’t tell. All I know was that there was something bad there. Something that meant there had to be more symbols on these doors than others.”

“What did the symbols look like?” Cisco questioned.

“Yes Cisco because asking a description of a demonic symbol is a spectacular idea.” Hartley snarked.

“I could draw it.” Barry offered. While Cisco and Hartley continued their argument Ray pulled out a pencil and paper. Barry gave a nervous smile as he took it. Lisa watched as Barry concentrated, tongue sticking out ever so slightly. As he went a gasp escaped Iris. Soon she was ripping the paper from Barry’s hands, eyes scanning the paper.

“You went through these doors?” Her voice was just above a whisper.

“Was I not supposed to?”

“Barry, not even the _elders_ go through these doors. These symbols are to keep even them out.” Barry didn’t seem to understand what Iris was talking about.

“Oookay? Is that bad?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have any idea.”

“Great, just great.” Oliver sighed.

“At least we know now instead of being caught off guard.” Thea pointed out.

“Do you think it could have something to do with those notes we found?” Ray asked.

“We don’t even know what they say.” Felicity stated.

“Helllllllo,” James chimed in, “We have two demons right here we could ask.”

“What makes you think we can trust them?” Mark spoke up.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Mick scoffed, “Barry betraying us? That’s about as funny as the idea that Queen is straight.” Oliver glared at Mick, practically bristling.

“Straight?” Barry tilted his head, trying to figure out what Mick was talking about.

“It means um…”

“Instead of finding a female to be his mate he would find another male.” Hartley explained easily.

“You have terms for that?” Iris shook her head, “Humans are so strange.”

“Iris and Barry helped me get out of the dungeon and then helped us get out of the nursery.”

“You have so much explaining to do.” Oliver declared.

“Can you read these?” Thea asked as she handed the papers over. Iris shook her head at once.

“Only the elders and high demons learn to read thi-”

“They’re instructions.” Barry piped up, eyes scanning the papers, “It’s in code so it’s kind of hard but I think I recognize it.” A frown was on Iris’ face once more as she stared at the younger demon.

“How do you know this?”

“Malcom taught me. Since he’s started training he was taught how to read this. He said once I started I would be taught too but he said it was getting painful watching me re-read the same books so he taught me just so I would have new books to talk about.” Barry tilted the page a bit as he twirled the pencil around his fingers. He spread the papers out before reaching for a blank one. Immediately he set to work, scribbling away different things onto the paper.

“While he’s doing that, why don’t you start explaining what happened?”

“I’ll stay with him.” Mick offered. Lisa glanced to the young demon but nodded, following the others deeper in the safe house. Apparently Barry was a bigger mystery than she had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently not even Iris knew Barry as well as she thought she did.
> 
> Soooo as you can see it's going to be a while before Len finally admits he likes Barry let alone the two of them end up dating or anything else.
> 
> Ittle Barry talking about his brother and being proud of his speed.
> 
> I was going to have Roy but I decided to add him later on


	9. Chapter 9

When Lisa finished telling her story everyone had varying reactions. Oliver looked about as thrilled as Len did over the notion of having demons living with them but Lisa had made her stance clear on the matter. After his initial reaction Cisco was excited. This was their chance to see how demons would grow, get inside information that no one had ever gotten before. Hartley had given the other a dry look and a snide remark which triggered another argument. The bi-speckled young man wasn’t thrilled but he wasn’t exactly against the idea, though Lisa was sure he was only on board because James had ticked him off. Axel was so excited over the idea of having demons who were technically younger than him. James, surprisingly, was siding with Oliver and Mark. He didn’t like the idea of the demons being anywhere near them. Ray was, hands down, the most accepting when it came to taking the demons in. He reasoned that if they did try something there were enough things in the place to stop them and why shouldn’t they take them in? They seemed nice enough. Felicity had been hesitant at first but after hearing Lisa out she agreed that, at the very least, they should help them until they’re safe enough to be by themselves. Thea was neither here nor there about the situation. It was safe to say that Iris and Barry would be staying with them.

“Wait, so you actually thought Lisa was an angel?” Axel asked Iris, laughter in his voice.

“Not really, but it’s not like I could tell Barry that. Normally murder doesn’t bother me but he gets this look like you just made puppies and kittens extinct whenever you tell him he’s been lied to.”

“I’m curious,” Thea spoke up suddenly, “What is the hierarchy for demons? I heard you mention elders and highers?”

“Elders are the oldest demons. The first ones. You can tell by how their horns look. The more jagged and worn looking they are the older the demon is. The elder’s actually have holes as they cave, but they are still very strong. The higers are the more powerful demons. They are the strongest of all of us. Age does not dictate strength but it’s extremely rare for a demon before their 30,000th to even be able to challenge a higher. It’s… hm… You can tell when one is a higher just by being in their presence. They emit power. After them are the other demons and it falls based on power and age. Age always precedes strength. That being said it is considered a move worthy of death to attack a youngling before they have finished their training. If you are going to kill them they deserve a fighting chance.

“What do you mean age precedes stretch?”

“Let’s see… take me, Barry and Malcolm. Malcolm is already proving to be quite powerful for the fact that he has begun training despite being the same age as Barry, yet I proceed him because of my age. Now Barry and Malcolm were, for lack of a better word, born at the same time. Therefore there is no age superiority but Malcolm is stronger so Malcolm is his superior. That being said Malcolm and Barry are the newest born setting them as the lowest status.”

“That’s-”

“It’s hard to explain but it really isn’t as complicated as it sounds.” Iris assured.

“We’ll take your word for it.” Hartley responded with a dry smile.

“What is Malcolm like? Barry talks about him alot.” Felicity noted. Iris shrugged.

“I don’t know. All the demons were told about them coming to being and that one of them had started training. The rest I know from Barry.”

“You’ve never met him?”

“Younglings are usually kept away from the older ones until they are reach fourth training. Barry just has the bad habit of going places he shouldn’t.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Lisa laughed in fondness.

“You’ve really grown attached to him.” Mark noted.

“Her and Mick have.” Len spoke with disapproval.

“Don’t even start.” The look Lisa was given told her they would be continuing this conversation later.

“What does the training consist of?” Axel asked, “Do you learn to kill and stuff?”

“Axel.” James warned as the boy started climbing on the chair, “You’re leaning too far forward.” Immediately the boy adjusted his stance.

“Duh. Weapon training happens after the powers though. It’s easier to learn but powers need to be honed as soon as it’s possible. Depending on what you’re being trained for also changes what you learn.”

“You only learn what you need and nothing more?” Hartley guessed.

“Yep. I was learning to be a dungeon guard. So I know how to create the bars as well as some binding spells.”

“You seem very forthcoming.” Oliver stated.

“That place was a beehive. You listen to the higher authorities but aren’t expected to protest. Listening to Barry was probably the best thing I could have done. If he hadn’t been hell bent on getting Lisa out of there before the corruption I probably would just be a bitter guard.”

“I-” Len began to speak but then Barry came running in, Mick close after.

“This is bad, this is really really really really bad.” were the first words out of the young demon’s mouth.

“How bad?”

“The awakening.” Barry responded grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some demon politics.


	10. Chapter 10

Iris went pale at those words.

“What?” the word was just above a whisper, “Barry if this is a joke.” the last word cracked.

“I swear I’m not.”

“What’s the awakening?” Felicity spoke up, glancing between the two demons fearfully.

“It’s the re-coming of the demon king.” Barry answered.

“He has been sleeping for millennia.” Iris spoke up, “He was awful, even by demon standards. He would _eat_ younglings.”

“Hang on. I remember in one of my books… you would know it as the demon age, when humans almost went extinct.” Barry recalled.

“There were a group of demons that too action and managed to trap the king away, but if this is real…”

“Some of the Highers are trying to reawaken him.”

“How do you know it’s none of the elders?”

“I know the elders’ writing. There are twenty-three elders. None of them write like this.”

“Wasn’t that a good time for demons?” Cisco questioned.

“ _No_. Humans weren’t the only ones who suffered under his rule. I’ve read the history.” Barry spoke earnestly, “The only ones who benefited were the highers. Those powerful enough that they could hold their own in battle. The rest were little more than slaves.”

“Why would they suddenly try to do this?”

“Apparently it’s been in motion for sometime. It’s going to take place in the birthing temple.” Barry read as he sat the papers out, spreading them.

“What exactly does the entire thing say?” Oliver questioned, taking charge.

“It’s asking if everything is in place, mentioning that the sacrifices are in place except for one which is being taken care of… they need a vessel…” Barry looked up with understanding, “That’s why they needed Lisa. They need a corrupted soul as part of the awakening.”

“They almost always agree to the corrupting of a hunter.” Iris stated as she caught on, “So by getting her out it’s postponed.”

“For now. The only way to actually stop the awakening is to get the king’s heart from the temple.”

“The heart?”

“No one knows exactly what happened. There are rumors but the demons who locked him away died in the process.” Iris stated.

“What happened is that whatever those demons did it...crystallized the heart. It’s… think of it as hibernating. The heart is merely sleeping but once it’s free the king will be able to reform himself.” Barry tried to explain.

“Where is the temple?”

“I didn’t get to that in the book. But i did see a detailed drawing of it’s layout!” Barry declared excitedly.

“We need to contact our connections.” Len stated to Oliver.

“Right. Lisa can you sit with Barry and write it so we can actually read it?”

“Of course. Come on Bear.”

“Bear?”

“It’s a nickname.” Thea tried to explain.

“Take Len,” Mick took over, “his actual name is Leonard but everyone calls him Len because it’s shorter.

“Oh! Like what Malcolm did with my actual name.”

“Actual?”

“Yeah the elders told me my name was Bartholomew but Malcolm got angry and just started calling me Barry.”

“You really look up to Malcolm.” Felicity noted.

“Of course I do.”

“Come on Barry.” Lisa pulled the young demon to another table. She took a pencil of her own and some papers.

“Okay so what are the items that are needed for this?”

“It looks like the items they already have are a selkie’s skin, a heart of an innocent, blood of a shadow crawler, teeth from a kelpie, a moon beam and the eye of a dragon.”

“What about the things they don’t have?”

“Well they still need a flame, the corrupted soul, a fae, and…”

“And what?”

“I can’t…” Barry squinted as he tilted his head, “I can’t read this. It’s really sloppy.”

“That’s okay Barry.”

“But what if it’s really, really important? I’m the only one who can read this.”

“And we are really lucky you can. If you couldn’t we wouldn’t have any idea this was even going on.”

“You aren’t mad?”

“So sweety, why do you think I’d be mad?” Barry shrugged as his scratched the top of the table with the tip of his tail, fingers playing with the pencil.

“Barry, what’s wrong?”

“He’s always mad at me.” he mumbled. That was it. She and Len were going to be having a _long_ conversation after this. As for now she wrapped her arms around Barry, resting her chin in his head, his horns brushing her face.

“Don’t worry hun. He’s just being an idiot. It’s not because you can’t do something.”

“I don’t want him to hate me. I don’t want any of them to hate me.” he sniffled, “Most of the highers hate me.” Lisa felt his shirt start to dampen.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. No one hates you here. They don’t trust you,” Lisa admitted, “But you haven’t done one thing to make them hate you. Everything is going to be okay.” She petted his hair as he calmed down.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” With a watery smile Barry lent so that his head was resting on her shoulder again. He used his tail to rub his eyes.

“Are you okay Barry?” Lisa looked up to see Mick standing there. Nodding Barry reluctantly sat up. Mick stared at him for a moment then gestured with his head.

“Come on.” Like an eager puppy Barry quickly complied. As they two left Lisa stood up. She walked into the room where Len and Oliver were discussing something in lowered voices. Without pausing Lisa pulled Len with. Sure he might have been humoring her but as soon as they were in her room and the door shut he glared.

“What was that about?”

“Will you stop being such a jackass?” she hissed.

“Well that was specific.” He spat back.

“Damn it Len! I know you don’t like Barry but try acting like an actual human won’t you? I don’t care what sort of issues you have with him.”

“I don’t trust him.” Len stated with a frown, “There’s too much mystery around him.”

“Fine, but at least treat him like he isn’t dirt.”

“I don’t treat him any sort of way.” Lisa sighed in irritation at how dense her brother could be about basic human interaction.

“Len. I am going to tell you what happened in the kitchen and then you are going to figure out a way to fix it or I swear I will walk out of here with Barry and I will _not_ come back.” With a heavy sigh, like he thought Lisa was being unreasonable, Len gave a nod.

“Go ahead.”

“We sat down and he was giving me the list of things they had and what they needed. He came to the end but he couldn’t make out the last thing. Barry got really upset then asked me if I was mad at him. I asked him why he would think that. Do you know what he responded with?” she continued before Len could speak, “He said it was because _you_ were always mad at him. He doesn’t want anyone here to hate him. Barry is so afraid that we’ll start to hate him, like the highers did.” Lisa watched as her brother’s gaze clouded as he thought.

“How did he get past the creature that he hid us from? How did he know about that secret passage and that pushing on the wall would open up? Why did that creature in the lake disappeared after he entered? Does that have something to do with why we didn’t run into any creatures on the way back? Why can he cross the protections? Who is Malcolm? How come he is being taught to read a language that only the most elet learn and why is he teaching Barry? What are behind those doors? Why hasn’t Iris met Malcolm? I don’t trust him. I haven’t met a demon with even half as many questions attached to them. I hope you realize I might never trust him.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Lisa responded softly, “But please, stop being so hostile with him. Remember. He might not look it but he’s still extremely young.”

“He’s out with Mick?” Lisa nodded. Len hummed before taking his leave. Lisa could only hope that he did try to get along with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Long chapter and after this Len is going to be interacting with Barry a bit more. Even if he doesn't trust him he isn't heartless.
> 
> That being said next chapter is going to be different.


	11. Chapter 11

Mick glanced over at Barry only to grab the boy’s arm as he began to wonder off.

“Stay close. You don’t want to get lost.” Nodding Barry stuck closer, but to be safe Mick wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t take the things Len or Oliver do too personally.”

“Oliver?”

“He and Len are more similar than they’d like to admit.” Mick stated, “They tend to see the worst in people until proven otherwise. Len tends to be more accepting on that aspect, that’s why some of us are with him. Neither of them trust easily. On that aspect you’re more likely to get Oliver to trust you than Len.”

“How come?”

“Sorry kid, that’s not my story to tell.” Barry nodded before looking around.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Mick continued to lead the way. After some time the trees began to thin out until it opened up. Before them was a bare cliff. It was a smooth grey surface that overlooked the woods. A small river led over the edge and separated the woods on the otherside.

“Where does the river lead?” Mick guided Barry to the edge of the cliff, holding on just in case.

“A waterfall.”

“It’s beautiful.” Barry spoke in awe. Smiling Mick led him away, back to the middle of the rocky area where a pile of wood sat. Barry stood by questioningly as Mick lit the fire and sat down. Curiously Barry followed after.

“Focus on the flames. Watch each little movement they make and let your mind block out everything else.” Barry followed his instructions.

“Flames are energy.” Mick continued, “The more energy you put into making them the more powerful they get, the more wild they become. You need to be able to control that energy before you can create fire. We are going to work on making the flames larger first, start off with what you can do. After that we will work on making them smaller. Watch the flames and imagine them growing, not too much larger, but make the change visible.” Mick watched as Barry concentrated. The flames roared, stretching at least fifteen feet high. Immediately Barry stopped, looking discouraged.

“Okay, that wasn’t bad.” Mick soothed, “And I can see where you’re biggest problem is.” Barry looked to him.

“You’re trying too hard to force the flames. Flames are destructive. Trying to force them won’t work. On top of that you’re doubting yourself. So what you need to learn is how much energy to put out, to guide the flames instead of forcing them and to have trust in your abilities. Run three laps around as fast as you can.”

“Why?”

“Maybe burning off some of your energy will help.” Barry nodded and in seconds was back.

“That was quick.”

“According to Malcolm I’m one of the fastest demons. Iris gets angry when I go full speed.”

“Okay. Now try to focus again. Gently push at the flames, nudge at them. You can do it. Remember that. Try getting them to grow but not to shoot up.” Once again Barry tried only to be met with the same results as before.

“Don’t worry. We’ll continue to practice.” And so they did for most of the day. Barry was getting exhausted but Mick encouraged him to try one more time. Mick watched as Barry focused and took a deep breath in. The flames rose, higher than they were supposed to but not nearly as high as they had all previous times.

“That was great Barry.” Mick praised.

“It was too large still.”

“But it was smaller than before. You’re improving.” Mick stood up, using a bucket of water to put out the fired. He placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder as they walked back.

“You need to start small don’t expect to be able to control something right off the bat. You will only let yourself down. If you aren’t too tired tomorrow we can continue then. Hm…”

“What?”

“I should talk to Thea about getting you and Iris endurance training.”

“Why Thea?”

“She’s the best besides Oliver and I don’t want you alone with him and Iris. That is a disaster waiting to happen.” Barry nodded. It was quiet for sometime when Barry spoke up again.

“How do you know so much about flames and fire?” Mick hummed as he noted the sun beginning to set.

“That is a story for another time. Come on. We don’t want to be caught out here at night.” Mick quickly led Barry back, eyes scanning the woods just in case. Yellow eyes glinted in the shadows, but Mick continued as if he hadn't seen them. If they started running it would only encourage the predator. Mick moved so that he was between Barry and the creature. The man didn't relax until they were once again in the house. He glanced out the window to see the creature was gone. For now.


	12. Chapter 12

Len stood near the door as the others sat at the table, eating. Felicity was teaching Barry how to use the utensils while Lisa watched on fondly. Cisco and Hartley were getting into another argument while James was showing Axel how to pull a prank on Mark. Mark was distracted by something Mick was explaining. Thea and Iris were whispering, small giggles passing as they glanced around. That was a scary sight. Ray and Oliver were having some discussion that had Len mentally sighing. Really those two were just as bad as James. The whole thing was very domestic. Even though some of them were still uneasy about the idea of demons living with them they were doing a good job of hiding it.

“Barry,” Len finally spoke up, the name feeling strange on his lips. The young demon looked up, green eyes nervous as his tail began to swish nervously.

“I want to have a word with you.” The demon bit his lower lip but complied. Len ignored the suspicious look he got from Iris as well as the warning glare from his sister. Len stayed quiet as they went deeper in. Going into a room revealed a lot of papers, maps and a few miscellaneous things. Only when the door was closed did Len finally turn to Barry. He studied the young demon. Soft brown hair parted only by a small pair of horns that reminded Len of the impala antelope that Roscoe had sent a drawing of. His skin was was pale, something unusual for demons, normally they were at least tan. His tail was a dark bloody red, almost black. It looked smooth and ended like a snake’s. The most interesting thing though were the eyes. Demons had various eye colors, some in colors that humans couldn’t see which was why they looked black. Barry’s were jade. Not as in the eye color, that was too bright, but the actual stone. Dark jade and the most expressive eyes Len had seen. Just by looking him in the eyes Len could see what Barry was feeling. He had never met someone that transparent with their emotions.

“D-did I do something wrong?” there was so much anxiety in the demon’s voice.

“No.” Len responded as he leaned back against the desk, arms crossed, “Lisa spoke with me and pointed out a few things.” The demon tilted his head curiously, confusion clear in his eyes as well as some nervousness. When he didn’t speak up Len continued,

“I never go into a place without a plan or an idea of what I could end up fighting. I observe my surroundings. That includes people and creatures. I notice when things aren’t quite right. There’s a lot of things about you that don’t add up, but… that doesn’t excuse my actions.”

“I… don’t understand.” Barry admitted shyly. With a sigh and roll of eyes Len uncrossed his arms as he pushed off the desk.

“I’m trying to apologize kid.”

“Oh…” Barry was quiet as he studied the ground for a moment. When he looked up his eyes were sparkling with forgiveness and joy, a large, bright smile on his face.

“Okay. I forgive you.” a small grumble followed after and Barry’s face flushed a bright red. Len let a barely there smile appear on his face.

“Think I’ve held you up long enough. Go finish your dinner kid.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“I’ll be there soon.” Barry hesitated at the door but just nodded. As he slipped through the door he shut it. Len moved to sit at his desk. He tapped with a pencil as he stared at the papers in front of him.

“I have a bad feeling,” he spoke quietly to himself as his gaze went out of focus in thought, “I don’t like where this is going and Barry is in the middle of this.” He tapped the tip of his pencil. Biting the tip of his thumb Len thought before sighing once again. Rubbing his face with his hand Len slumped back.

“I hope this doesn’t end badly, for everyone’s sake.” It was obvious that even after only one day the other’s were forming bonds whether with Iris, Barry, or both, most of the people in the dining room cared. If it turned out Barry was part of whatever was going on, Len didn’t want to think about how that would affect anyone, especially not Lisa or Mick. Pulling out a flask he unscrewed it.

“Here’s to hopping I’m wrong.” He flicked the container back, taking a large gulp. Screwing it back up Len got up to join the others at the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Lenny is at least going to tolerate Barry now.
> 
> Oh Len, if only you knew how right you're instincts are.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a couple days since Barry and Iris had been brought into the group. Oliver and Len had been working on contacting various people. Thea had agreed to help both Barry and Iris with training, even going so far as some weapons as well. Iris was a natural. Barry… well he was improving little by little, always watching intently and listening carefully. At least an hour each day Mick would take the younger demon off to the woods. Len was the only one who actually knew what the two were up to and Lisa had her guesses. Today Barry was sitting on the couch, staring in fascination at the colors the glass were giving off when a thump caused him to bounce a little. Hartley was sitting beside him looking miserable.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked. Hartley looked over about to snap but paused. Green eyes looked at him with genuine concern, whole body turned towards him showing that Hartley had his full attention.

“It’s just James.”

“What about him?” Oh. That was right. Barry hadn’t been here that long, he wouldn’t know.

“I forgot. You don’t know.” Hartley sighed as he slumped back. His eyes slipped shut for a moment.

“I’m gay. I want to have another male as my mate.” He elaborated for Barry, “I really like James, a lot, but…”

“He doesn’t like you?”

“I don’t know. He’ll do things that make me think he’s interested then the next he’s saying some really mean things and avoiding me.” It was an awful feeling. Thinking you have a chance but then the person turning around and insulting you. Hartley was pulled out of his thoughts when arms wrapped around him. Barry was resting his head on his.

“You need a hug.” He stated. That… was something new. Hesitantly Hartley wrapped his arms around Barry and rested his head on the demon’s chest.

“The reason he’s acting that way is because he’s in denial.” Barry spoke up, “He grew up believing he would either marry a pretty girl or die in a fight. It never occurred to him that liking another boy was an option. He really does like you but he’s scared so he’s acting out. James feels bad about it but he also thinks that if he can push you away the feelings will go away too. They won’t. He likes you a lot.” Hartley pulled back to stare at Barry in confusion.

“How do you know this?”

“As a demon we’re able to tap into humans deepest fears and darkest desires. That’s what Malcolm told me.”

“Have you been looking?” Hartley asked sharply.

“It was by accident! I didn’t like that I could see the other demons thoughts and stuff so Malcolm helped teach me how to block it. I need to concentrate to stop it, but I had been really tired and it slipped through. I think I might be broken though.” Hartley raised a brow at that.

“Broken?”

“Promise to keep it a secret?” Barry looked at him so earnestly that Hartley couldn’t help but comply.

“Okay.”

“I don’t see just bad things. Like I saw that Lisa really wanted to get married one day, and that Mark is worried about his brother… those things aren’t bad right?”

“No, they aren’t.” agreed Hartley “But I don’t think you're broken. Everyone’s brain and abilities differ.” Barry nodded, pulling Hartley back so that his head was against his chest again.

“Be patient with James, okay? Get angry and stuff when he’s being stupid but don’t let him push you away. I think the two of you could be really happy together.” Something warm settled in Hartley at those words. Everyone else had told him to move on, that it wasn’t worth it. Yet here was Barry saying that James was just scared. He wanted to believe it.

“You’ve already made so much progress. Don’t give up now.”

“Okay.” Hartley agreed, a new confidence filling him up. The doubt he felt seemed to disappear little by little the more he spoke with Barry.

“Gayyyyyyyy.” Hartley looked up to see Axel standing on the back of the couch. Instead of scowling like he normally would Hartley smirked and pushed Axel’s leg which caused the teen to fall over with a yelp. Barry had moved to check on Axel. For the first time in a long time Hartley actually felt happy, like things could only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Have more questions instead of answers (which you won't be getting for another few chapters). Isn't it adorable how much Barry looks up to Malcolm?
> 
> To the amazing people who actually read this garbage that I write, I might not be updating for a few days. I was just told that my cat Nyssa was put to sleep today. I grew up with her, we got her when I was one. I haven't been able to see her for four months and now I find this out. So the next few days I plan on binge watching the Flash and Prison Break and not doing much else.


	14. Chapter 14

Lisa paused in cleaning her weapon when she saw Hartley. The young man was practically glowing and to be honest, it was a little unnerving. Apparently she wasn’t the only one to think so.

“Why so cheery Rathaway? Got laid?” sneered Mark.

“Fuck you.” Hartley chirped with a smile.

“Knew you were a fag but really?” James shot when he entered. Lisa teased a little as Mark grumbled in annoyance, both expecting for a fight to break out once more. To the shock of everyone Hartley just sent a beaming smile towards James and continued on with making some tea, whistling happily.

“Okay what is he on and where can I get some?” Thea asked, having seen the exchange.

“I’m not on anything.” Hartley responded, “I’m just happy.”

“That’s possible?” The girl muttered to Mark who just shrugged.

“And what put you in such a good mood?” Lisa was curious. She couldn’t even remember the last time she saw Hartley this happy.

“Don’t know.” he responded just as happy.

“He and Barry were hugging when I went in there!” Axel shouted.

“So you got so desperate you hooked up with a demon?” James sneered, something flashing in his eyes.

“We were just talking.” Hartley responded with amusement, “I was upset and Barry decided I needed a hug. He took a sip of his tea. Lisa was going to have to speak with Barry to see if he did anything because not only did a conversation make Hartley happy but he also let someone hug him. That was practically a miracle. Lisa caught the pensive look in her brother’s eyes. It was obvious he still didn’t like Barry but he was tolerating him which is more than Lisa could hope. There were even times that he would help the youngling.

“Someone’s outside.” Iris called as she ran in.

“I’ll get it.” Oliver walked past and Lisa lent to see Oliver pulling Barry away from something. The young demon blinked but then went back to the couch where Mick had just sat. 

“What is going on here?” Lisa turned her attention to a strict looking man who was frowning as he stared at Barry, “Why is there a demon in here?”

“Hi.” Barry greeted with a smile and a wave. The man hesitantly waved back

“I’ll explain everything in a moment. Diggle, Barry. Barry this is a friend, John Diggle.”

“Uh, hi.”

“Come on Barry.” Mick spoke as he stood up and headed towards the door. Obediently Barry followed after.

“There’s another.” Diggle noted.

“My name is Iris.” she sniffed in disdain.

“Lisa brought them, now do you have the information?” Oliver asked as the rest of them settled around the table.

“Yeah, there’s been an increase in demon activity as of late. It’s been gathering in the east. A few artifacts seem to have gone missing on top of it. Medusa’s amulet, the hellbound sword and the armour of the dead… I don’t like this. It’s as if someone is preparing for a battle.”

“They are.” Iris was frowning, “The sword and armour were forged of lymric. It’s a combination of magic and what human’s call dragon’s steel.”

“What can you tell us about the amour?” Cisco asked, “We only know that a really powerful demon owned it.”

“And an equally powerful one owned the sword.” Felicity spoke up.

“During the king’s ruling three demons were born. The king took them in as heirs of sort. The eldest male was the protector. He was given armour to aid him. The second was female. She was said to be amazingly breath taking. She was given the amulet to prevent others from trying to take her. The youngest male was a fighter thus the sword. The males ended up dying which left the armour and sword to the female. She became an unstoppable force, a legendary knight. That is until she tried taking down the king.” Iris sighed and bit her thumb for a moment.

“I’m scared.” She finally admitted out loud, glancing at each human, “There are too many things from the past being brought into play. The awakening, the knight, the sealed doors. The fact that Malcolm obviously knows more than he’s told Barry but Barry is still involved somehow… He doesn’t even know how to use his powers yet. If something were to come…”

“We’re going to stop it before it gets that far.” Thea spoke with conviction “Everything is going to be fine.” Lisa could see that Iris wanted to believe the other girl, but the doubt in her eyes was clear. She didn’t think that they would be able to stop the king from coming. Somehow that was much scarier than the information they had so far. All Lisa knew for sure was that if something did come she would do whatever she could to make sure Iris and Barry were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had people ask me that since freshman year of high school. I'm not even sure if they were joking or not but since then at least one person ends up asking if I'm on something...
> 
> Anyhow yay! Diggle is here :3
> 
>  
> 
> For a few moments I was actually playing with the idea that Malcolm was like an imaginary friend or Barry's split personality and that it was actually Barry the whole time but then I thought about it and thought nah.


	15. Chapter 15

It was later that day when Barry returned with Mick. Len was the only one inside at the moment. After that heavy conversation everyone broke off for a few hours though Len had stayed to work through the information. Axel had convinced James to teach him some new trick or another and Hartley had decided to join them. Lisa, Thea, Felicity and Iris were out doing… something. Diggle and Oliver had gone to catch up as well as practice with Ray on some weapons (the guy wasn’t bad but he had trouble aiming). Cisco was bugging Mark to the point that the other man had stormed out, Cisco close behind. Mick glanced around and sighed.

“Lisa is out with the girls. Probably by the river.” Len informed as he flipped through some papers.

“Alright. I’ll be back.” Mick ruffled Barry’s hair as he left, the young demon’s gaze locked firmly onto something. The door shut and Len was still looking over the papers. A few moments later he looked to see Barry reaching for something. His hand never touched but hovered. Len couldn’t stop his curiosity. Adjusting his position he noticed that Barry was staring at an old carving. It was something that an old acquaintance of Len’s had done. Roy Bivolo had found a piece of wood that had spoken to him (at least that was what the man had said). It was some intricate circles with odd points and what may have been a star. It was a beautiful piece. Bivolo had given it to Len in thanks for some help with a bunyip before deciding to travel with Dillon to travel more and work on his art.

“I’ve seen this before.” Barry spoke softly, “This design. I’ve _seen_ it…”

“Where have you seen it?” Len questioned. A frown pulled at the face as Barry concentrated.

“I don’t… somewhere dark but I-”

“Don’t over think it.” Len stated as he turned back to the papers. “It won’t help to give yourself a headache.” Barry stared at the carving as he began to move away and to the kitchen. Only once he was past the door did his gaze finally break. The confusion melted away to curiosity as he sat at the table. Len tensed ever so slightly but Barry didn’t seem to notice.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking over some things.”

“Like what?”

“Posabilities.”

“What sort of possibilities?” Len closed his eyes for a moment, trying to not snap at the demon.

“What else the demons could be taking, security measures around the place.”

“Most of the places have the same basic security. There are the sentries who are demons with enhanced strength and speed,” Barry began to rattle off at once. “There are also Shades for the sacred areas. All of the places have Kimpurushas, but they guard only at night. They have extremely good hearing.” Len was just staring at him blankly so Barry elaborated, “They’re horses with human heads. They speak with a combination of hissing, screeching and clicking.”

“That creature that you had us hiding from.” Barry nodded.

“I learned how to speak with them so I wouldn’t have to worry about getting in trouble. The ones at the nursery would let me get away with being out late but not anyone else.” Len gave Barry a thoughtful look as he continued, “There are also a lot of enchantments but those don’t apply to humans since most humans get killed before they make it too far in…. I think that’s all… at least that’s all the stuff I know of.” Len continued to stare at Barry for a few moments. Barry averted his gaze as he began to fidget nervously, hands playing with the edge of his shirt.

“Thank you.” Head whipping up Barry stared at Len in shock for a few moments before a full blown smile crossed his features, eyes slipping shut for a moment. When they opened they were glowing literally. Barry was emanating pure joy. It was a little startling to be honest. Who knew it would be that easy to get the demon to smile? Even so Len couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at the corners of his lips nor the content feeling. The smile slipped off Barry’s face as a look of slight awe took it’s place. Before Len could ask though Lisa was walking in and calling for Barry. At once the young demon was bounding over to where the young woman was. Deciding it wasn’t important at the moment Len went back to what he had been doing before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I accidentally made Len getting along with Barry and being nice. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to end up yelling at Barr...y.... Oh god. That reminds me. I went to go yell at someone and ended up apologizng and not yelling. Fffff- any way. Oh well. Have a nice chapter of Len not scaring Barry or making him feel bad.
> 
>  
> 
> In my document this story is 26 pages.


	16. Chapter 16

Len felt a headache as clear as day. Diggle and Oliver had gone to do some recon to try and find where the temple was. Lisa had gone hunting and had taken James with to go since his temper towards Hartley had been getting shorter. Surprisingly Hartley was still in a good mood. It didn’t matter what sort of cruel things James threw at him the young man would just give a small fond smile. Iris and Mark had opted to do the same thing but in a different direction. Lisa and James were going after deer. Mark and Iris where going after bears. Mick had been chosen to babysit Thea and Axel who had decided to practice outside. Len hadn’t even bothered to ask. With those two it could range from physical endurance to shooting to who can hit a squirrel by spitting a seed. Deeper inside the house Ray, Felicity, Cisco and Hartley were working on new equipment based on the creatures Barry had said guarded the place. That left Barry with Len. It had started out okay but the demon wouldn’t stop asking questions and touching things. A crash had him turning and scowling at a sheepish looking Barry.

“I-”

“No.” growled Len with a dark glare, “I’ve had enough of this. You won’t sit still, you won’t shut up and you keep breaking things.”

“L-”

“Just _leave_ and don’t bother me again.” Len turned back to the map Barry had drawn out the day before of the building. He was trying to figure out the best way in and to the main area. Only after he heard the footsteps of Barry leaving did he immerse himself back into planning.

~  
~  
The door slammed open. Lisa and James carried in three deer as Iris brought in two bears, Mark scowling after her. Len rubbed his face in exhaustion as he saw the sun setting through the window.

“So I take it hunting went well.” Len stated. Mark’s scowl darkened as he stalked into a different room.

“He couldn’t kill one.” Iris supplied with a vicious smirk.

“Alright you two. We’re going to skin and prepare the food.” Lisa decided as she led them to a side door that they took care of cleaning the kill. It was too much trouble doing it outside with the wolves that hunted the woods. James groaned but Iris was curious enough to follow. She didn’t understand that humans did need to thoroughly clean and cook their food. As they entered the room Mick came back dragging Axel by the back of his shirt and scowling darkly. Thea was biting her lip as she tried not to laugh.

“That bad?” Len asked. Mick’s look just darkened in response.

“Axel ended up hitting him… several times… and a few were on purpose.” Thea spoke with such amusement in her voice that Len had a feeling there was more to the story but decided not to press in case his friend decided to set the kid’s hair on fire.

“Where’s Barry?” Mick questioned gruffly. As much as Len didn't like the demon there were some advantages to having him around. One was the fact that when Mick was on the brink of snapping he would go see the young male and something about the demon would calm him down. Len paused at that thought as he remembered Hartley’s good mood, the others’ random happiness or calmness and even his own momentary bouts of calm contentment.

“In his room.” Len responded absentmindedly as he jotted those thoughts into the journal he had taken to carrying around. Mick nodded and left.

“So JJ kill anything?” Axel questioned as he hopped onto the chair, only for Thea to try and push him off.

“One of the deers.” Lisa supplied through the open door as she bleed hers.

“Wow.” snorted Thea. Axel snickered at his brother's misfortune, earning an organ hitting him in the head.

“Hey! Don’t go mocking me! Both of those bears are Iris’ Mark didn’t even come close!” James stuck his tongue out at Axel. Len watched as Iris practically dove head first into the stomach of the bear.

“Barry wasn’t in his room.” Mick interrupted as he quickly entered, “and some of his things were missing. Len what happened?” A frown tugged at his face as he noticed the open concern on the other man’s face. Lisa was immediately there, splattered with blood.

“What about Barry?” Len ignored his sister.

“How should I know?” Len glared a little. He wasn’t the demon’s babysitter.

“He was with you when we left.” Mick retaliated.

“Kid was being a nuisance. Wouldn’t stop asking questions, wouldn’t stay still. It was like having another Axel around. So I told him-” Len stopped mid-sentence as the realization struck him.

“Told him what?” Lisa demanded. Instead of answering Len cursed as he spun on his heel. He didn’t pause as he grabbed his jacket and gun. Before anyone could stop him he was out the door and heading into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Barry, taking things too literal. Len tells him to leave as in go to his room or a different place and Barry takes it as Len hates him and doesn't want him there anymore.
> 
> Yay things will now progress forward (finally) and soon some of those questions will be answered... well maybe not _soon_ but it's heading towards it.
> 
> Next chapter will be all Barry's POV


	17. Chapter 17

Barry wandered through the woods with a small sack of items with him. He had grabbed the knife Lisa had given him as well as the blanket he had been given from Felicity. Sure he didn’t get cold but it had been the first gift he had ever gotten. THere was also a little leather bound book that Hartley told him he could write or draw in if he wanted. Mick had shown him how to press flowers into the little journal. The last thing he had was a water sac. After Len had told him to leave Barry had gone quickly to his room to grab his things. He wanted to leave as quickly as he could so he wouldn’t anger Len more than he already did. As soon as he packed he had sped out of there and only stopped once he started feeling tired which wasn’t for quite some time. Finally the tears that had been building up slipped free. Collapsing against a tree the young demon cried silently. Why did he ever actually believe that Len liked him? It was obvious the other man didn’t from the start. It wasn’t just him either. James had seemed to start to warm up to him but what if he was just pretending too? Mark didn’t even pretend. He made it known that he didn’t like him either. On the other hand everyone liked Iris. Even Mark and James. Len had warmed up to her so quickly. Was there something wrong with him? Was that why people didn’t like him? It hurt. It hurt a lot especially when he did like them.

“Probably better that I left.” He muttered quietly as he sniffed. “But now what? I don’t have anywhere to go back to.” He looked around the dense clearing. It was more like a dirt patch in the middle of a few trees. He knew a few miles to the east there was a river bed with a bunch of plant life and animals but he would probably just scare the animals off again.

“Guess I’ll just stay here.” he sighed miserably as he rested his arms in his knees. A slight glimmer caught his attention from the dark woods surrounding him. Tensing Barry watched as a familiar butterfly flew into the light, casting a rainbow on the ground.

“Caitlin?” Barry gasped in shock. The tiny creature fluttered over, landing on Barry’s crossed arms.

_What’s wrong?_

“It’s-It’s nothing.” Barry decided.

_Barry_

“I’ll be fine. I don’t want to worry you.”

_You worry me by not telling me what’s going on_

“Not today.” Barry begged softly.

_Fine but I’m not dropping it_

“I know.” Barry smiled softly to the butterfly.

_Could you sing? It doesn’t matter the song but could you?_

“Uh, okay?” Barry tilted his head as he thought of what song he could sing.

“Oh! Okay.” Barry cleared his throat.

 _ **“Hear my voice little one. Let it guide you. Let it guide you to a land filled with sunshine, a land full of life. Your hardships are almost done child, just lay your head to rest. Take my hand and let me guide you. Let me take you to haven. Let me take you to safety. You’ll be safe, you’ll be loved, you’ll never know misfortune. Let me help you just close your eyes.”**_ Barry finished and that’s how it was. For the next three days Caitlin continued to request Barry to sing and he did. Each song was different but had the same message of wanting to help, to guide some lost soul. During those three days Caitlin had stayed beside him the entire time and Barry couldn’t have been more grateful. He still hadn't told her fully what happened, but Caitlin had been patient. It was the fourth day by now when Barry finished his song.

 _It was lovely_ Barry smiled shyly with a light blush. 

“Thank you.” A soft crack had Barry whipping around. He stared intently in the darkness. A shape caught his eye. It was a wolf. It was a pretty wolf of dark brown. Barry let his defense down, slowly moving forward.

“Hello.” Barry spoke in a soft voice. The wolf froze, light bluish green eyes widened.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 _His name’s Roy_ Caitlin informed as she fluttered onto a low branch. Barry never broke eye contact with the wolf.

“Hello Roy. My name’s Barry.”

 _Sing_ Caitlin urged.

 _ **“In the darkness of the night when you fear what you cannot see. I will be there to guide you to the light.**_ Slowly the wolf inched closer. With each line the wolf neared until it was only a few feet away.

“Wow.” Barry gasped, “You’re big aren’t you?” And the wolf was big the head was about level with Barry’s chest.

“Oh! Are you hungry? Hang on.” Barry turned his back to the wolf and began to rummage through his bag. He pulled out a squirrel which he held out to the canine. Carefully strong jaws grabbed the offered food. Smiling happily as the wolf ate Barry went about trying to start a fire. A deep sadness filled him for a moment as he set about it. He missed Mick a lot. The man had taught him so much about fire and how to move it. Sure he still couldn’t start a fire but if there was one already burning he could bend it every which way.

_What’s wrong?_

“I miss Mick.”

 _I know Barry, but don’t worry. Everything will be okay._ Caitlin soothed. Barry nodded as he began trying to start a fire with two stones. Eventually he just sighed in defeat. Noticing the wolf staring at him Barry gave a tired smile.

 _You should tell him what you are._ Caitlin advised, _He might tell you what he is then_ Barry sent the butterfly a questioning look. So far she had only good advice so with heart beat speeding he spoke up, not looking at Roy.

“I’m a demon so you know. Don’t worry though. I’m only twenty-six, yes in demon years, so I haven’t had any training or anything. The only thing I’m good at is screwing things up and running.” Barry stared miserably at the pile of wood that he couldn’t start on fire. A soft touch had him turning to see Roy nudging his shoulder. The beautiful creature settled down, resting his head on Barry lap, whining softly. With a tiny smile Barry started petting his head.

“You can stay here as long as you want. I don’t mind.” Roy closed his eyes in response and it wasn’t long before he was breathing deeply with sleep. Relaxing Barry lent against the tree. He felt Caitlin land on his hair. It wasn’t long before he joined the other two in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Barry's singing brought a huge wolf, or is it? He's been gone for four days now and Len had left that night without telling the other's what was going on. Len is going to be in a lot of trouble if they get back.


	18. Chapter 18

Another couple of days had passed and thing settled into a new routine for Barry. Every morning he would go out hunting with Roy by his side. It was rare that Barry actually managed to get anything other than the stray squirrel but Roy had taken down a deer or so. When Barry praised the wolf he seemed to perk up, an almost smile on the muzzled face. Barry would then set about trying to skin the animal. He would set the larger portion aside of the food for Roy since Barry didn’t actually need that much actual food. The best source of nutrients for demons laid in the blood of the animal where the life is drawn from. Caitlin would speak to him softly and Barry would speak to both his companions. Roy would respond with barks and whines or sometimes a growl. It was nice having them but there was always a part of him that longed for his companions. It didn’t matter. Even if he wanted to go back he had no idea where he was.

 _Barry?_ Caitlin’s voice broke the demon’s thoughts. Barry looked up to see the butterfly resting on a large Middlemist Red flower.

“I miss them.”

 _I know. Why don’t we go back to Roy?_ she suggested. Barry nodded in response before picking his way back to the clearing that had become his home. As he neared a familiar smell filled the air. Fire. He ran to the clearing only to blink in shock. There was a small fire going with a young man sitting beside it. The young man had a pair of Barry’s pants on as he poked at the fire. The young man was brunette with short hair. The other turned as Barry made his way closer. Bluish green eyes looked back at him.

“Roy?” Barry questioned hesitantly. The young man nodded hesitantly.

“I...I started the fire.” Roy muttered a nervous look in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Barry smiled sweetly. Roy fidgeted a bit as he glanced down once more. Barry took a seat, watching the flames and feeling at ease.

“I’m not a werewolf.” Roy blurted out.

“I know.” Barry returned, “I don’t know what you are but you aren’t a werewolf. No matter how kind a werewolf is they are still tainted. It’s the human soul mixing with that of an animal. You are pure but other than that I have no idea what you are.”

“I am a special kind of wolf.” Roy started before pausing as if trying to figure out how to word it, “I am a wolf, but… I can take a human form.”

“Like a shape-shifter.” Barry spoke up with understanding, “Your form changes but not the soul. You aren’t tainted with a human soul.” Roy nodded slowly.

“I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me.” Barry continued with a smile.

“You… aren’t angry that I kept it a secret?”

“One of the nicest people I met lied. She explained that some lies are to keep you safe.” Barry stated. Roy seemed to relax a bit, a hesitant smile in place.

“How long can you stay as a wolf?” Barry asked curiously.

“I haven’t tried more than a few hours.”

“That’s cool though. Apparently demons are supposed to be able to hide our horns and tails but I don’t know how to. Once I reach two hundred I’ll get wings too that I’ll need to learn how to hide.”

“I’ve heard about demons before.” Roy hummed as he watched Barry curiously, “You aren’t like them.”

“I know.”

“It’s good.” Roy stated. Barry gave a bit of a smile back. Roy paused, stiffening as his nose moved.

“What?”

“Someone’s here.” Roy murmured. Barry watched as Roy smoothly changed back into his wolf form. Taking a defensive position between Barry and the woods where the noise was coming from Roy began to snarl. Barry swallowed nervously, clutching his knife. He hoped that it wasn’t anything bad. The steps grew closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could have found Barry????
> 
>  
> 
> First I want to say thank you to all the amazing people who comment on this fix. I wish I could respond to them but I don't know how to. I'm not sure what else to say then thank you and the comments make me really happy.
> 
> Second note: I have two jobs and going to school full time so I am going to go on a temporary hiatus until mind November/December.


	19. Chapter 19

“Barry?” Barry froze as Len stepped in the light.

“L-Len?” It was strange watching as Len’s expression changed to one of relief. Roy has stopped his growling, head tilted to the side in weary curiosity. Len’s eyes were moving about before he was taking long, quick strides towards Barry, face once more a perfectly blank mask. The demon tensed in fear of what was going to happen. A few days ago Len had told him to leave and now the man was here. TIlting his head down Barry clenched his eyes tightly in fear. A moment passed before something warm wrapped tightly around him. He was pulled against something firm and something pressed against his neck. Slowly opening his eyes Barry looked in awe. Len was hugging him. Len was hugging him and had his head pressed against the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“Len?” The man pulled back though he didn’t let go.

“I’m sorry.” Len stated, looking Barry in the eyes, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Barry when I told you to leave I didn’t mean this.” What did Len mean by that? As if sensing Barry’s confusion Len elaborated.

“When I told you to leave I meant the room, not the house.”

“You...didn’t want me to leave?” A warmth filled Barry up at the thought but there was still this doubt.

“Not like that. Go pack your stuff. We’re heading back today. The others are worried.” Len finally stepped back, allowing Barry to get a good look at the man. A gasp escaped him as he noticed how awful Len looked. The sleeve of his jacket was shredded one one side and completely missing on the other. He had scratches and a deep gash littering his visible skin.

“What happened?” Barry asked in worry. Len just shrugged.

“The forest is filled with dangerous things.” It dawned on Barry then. Len got hurt because he had tried finding him. Grabbing Len’s arm Barry studied it for a moment. Letting his eyes slip shut he felt the power move to his hands. Len watched with apprehension. He still vividly recalled all the other times Barry had tried to use his powers. Unlike the other times though when Barry opened his eyes they were glowing as well. Carefully Barry moved his hands along the injuries. It was an uncomfortable feeling but that was short lived. Once Barry was done with both arms he gently took Len’s face in hand, watching closely as the skin stitched itself back together and the bruises faded. With the healing of the last injury Barry’s eyes faded back to jade. After a moment of staring a bright flush decorated Barry’s face as well as a shy smile. Neither moved nor said anything, just studying each other’s faces in reassurance that the other was in fact there. Barry had accepted that he wouldn’t see the others again, yet here was Len who had searched for him for who knows how long. On the other hand Len had been searching for a good few weeks now and as reluctant as he was to admit it he had begun to think that Barry was long gone.

“Thank you.” Len murmured earnestly. Barry’s face turned a shade darker. He felt his heartbeat speed up as Len didn’t pull away. Truthfully he didn’t fully believe Mick when he said that angels don’t exist. They might not exist the way humans thought they did but that didn’t mean they weren’t real. It didn’t matter what anyone said Barry still thought of Lisa as an angel but the same sentiment was extended to Mick and even Len. There was something so ethereal about the other man that Barry couldn’t help but to admire.

“Malcolm made sure I knew how to heal. He never trusted the others.” Barry watched as something changed in Len’s eyes and the man pulled back. It seemed like the other had closed himself off.

“Did he ever tell you why?”

“He didn’t have to.” Barry answered as he lowered his hand, feeling slightly lost, “I didn’t trust them either. There was just… some bad feeling around some of them. They always gave me and Malcolm these looks… like we were just some pawns.” A considering look settled on Len’s face as he thought.

“We should head back, we can talk about this more back at the house.” The man decided. Barry nodded, quickly he packed everything up.

“Come on Roy.” Barry called out. The wolf neared and Barry was worried about how Len would react. Len just sighed,

“He better not cause any problems.” Barry grinned as he patted Roy’s head.

“Don’t worry. Roy’s really nice.” With a heavy sigh Barry heard Len use a lot with Lisa he rubbed his face tiredly.

“Let’s go.” And with Barry practically skipped after the other man as headed into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Chapter for now because I was more motivated by this instead of homework.


	20. Chapter 20

Len was relieved when he had finally found Barry. If he hadn’t been able to it would have been more than just one person he’d have to deal with. Of course the wolf was not anything he was expecting but it was nice knowing that the young demon wasn’t completely alone. Heaven knows he probably would have died otherwise. A happy laugh had Len glancing over. Barry was making faces at the wolf who seemed to making them back. A deep sigh left Len. Yet another mystery to add to the ever growing list that was being associated with Barry.

“Len?” Barry’s hesitant voice broke through Len’s thoughts.

“Yes?” Len verbally responded. Barry wasn’t the best at physical cues if what happened, or what almost happened, earlier was any indication. Len forcefully pushed those thoughts away. It was good that Barry hadn’t recognized his momentary lapse in judgment as much as he didn’t like the kid he didn’t want to lead him on either.  
“How did you find me?”

“You are getting better at controlling your powers when you use them but you still catch things on fire.” Len stated. He didn’t miss the grin Barry had streching across his face.

“What?”

“I’m improving?” Just as quickly as it was there it was gone, replaced by him nervously biting his lower lip.

“Am… am I doing good?” Mentally cursing not bringing Mick or Lisa along Len paused.

“If you mean by demon standards no. You are definitely not doing good.” Len glanced over to see Barry looking down at the ground, sadness clear in his posture. The wolf, Roy, was giving him this unhappy and judgmental look. He raised a brow at the canine before dismissing the thought. It wasn’t the time. Looking forward Len continued.

“If you mean by human standards… then you’re not too shabby.”

“That’s… good?” Sighing Len nodded.

“Yes Barry.” The shy smile lit up Barry’s face, his whole being seeming to glow.

“Then I’m happy.” Barry announced, “I like being here much more than with the others.”

“You don’t miss your brother?” Len questioned as they moved.

“Malcolm is stronger than me, he’ll be fine. And when he gets out I’ll know and then we’ll find each other again one day. Besides I have Iris, Lisa, Roy, Caitlin, you and everyone else.” Barry stated as he continued walking. Len glanced over to Roy who seemed to be sharing a look with him. A heavy sigh escaped Len. He glanced up and waited a few minutes.

“You’re going the wrong way.” Immediately Barry was heading back to him. What was Len going to do with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT ABANDONDED THIS STORY!
> 
> It's just I'm taking time to write some of my rare pairs. So the next month or so is focusing on that then I'll continue with these stories too.
> 
> Plus I need to re-read this to remember where I was going and that's not happening anytime soon with finals coming up.


	21. Chapter 21

Barry hummed happily as he gathered some of the wild flowers. They were resting for the night and Len had insisted on going hunting for some food. Barry had asked Roy to go with because he didn’t want Len to get hurt like he had while trying to find him. Len was reluctant but after making Barry promise to stay right where he was he agreed. Roy wasn’t too happy but was willing to go. So as he waited he was making some flower rings like he saw some others do. Okay they weren’t flower rings, they were made of organs usually but it was the same concept. Humming happily he set aside the red one he made for Roy. As he picked some to make one for Len, Caitlin fluttered over.

“Hello Caitlin!” Barry grinned as he looked at the pretty butterfly, “I thought you were going away for a while?”

_I was but something’s happening Barry. I think they’re moving…_

“Who is?” Caitlin fluttered nervously.

_I think they are moving the other younglings from the nursery._ Panic filled Barry at hearing that.

“What about?”

_You will know if he’s being moved better than I… Just… keep aware. So far we don’t have to worry but once they move Malcolm…_

“He’s involved?”

_I don’t know but he’s safe inside and as soon as this is stopped the better. Don’t worry. I am going to keep an eye on things there_ Barry relaxed with a soft smile.

“Thank you. Just be careful.”

_And you_ Caitlin flew off and that left Barry to his flowers. Nervously he chewed his lower lip. He felt bad that he left without telling his brother but he would understand. Besides they would find each other again. That was one thing Barry knew for sure. No matter what he would see his brother again. Forcing himself away from thoughts of worry he continued weaving the blue flowers together for Len. He knew the other probably wouldn’t wear them but he would feel bad not making him one when he did for Roy. Right now he couldn’t do much but once he got back to the others he would speak with Iris. There was one thing they could try but if they did it would have to be away from the humans. Otherwise they could get really hurt.

“Barry what are you doing?” Looking up he saw Roy and Len looking at him in confusion. With a weak smile he held up the flowers.

“I made flower rings. It’s calming.” Len gave him another look as though he wasn’t sure what to make of him. It was okay though. Barry was used to those looks but at least Len’s didn’t have that bad feeling to them. He wasn’t trying to hurt Barry, not on purpose.

“Put them both on Roy. I’m sure he would look much better covered in flowers.” Roy scowled at Len, rabbit in his mouth, but still went over so Barry could put them on. Len was carrying a young buck that he dropped down. It was pretty quiet as Len set up a fire.

“Len…” Barry began hesitantly. The man looked up from where he was gutting the deer, putting the organs in a pile that Roy happily ate from.

“Yes?”

“Caitlin said they’re moving some of the younglings to a different spot. She went to keep an eye on Malcolm for me.” Len froze, and turned to Barry with a hard look.

“Who is Caitlin?” Len asked. Barry scrunched his nose a little.

“Lisa said Caitlin was an arch and seal chance.”

“Arc en ciel chance?” Barry nodded as Len correctly said the name. He was giving him another one of those looks. The one where he seemed to be studying, head tilted slightly to the side. Feeling warmth in his face Barry looked away, taking the heart from the pile. He started to drink from it, still feeling Len’s gaze on him which was making him feel weird. Barry finished the blood then for a lack of things to do, started nibbling at the organ.

“Thank you for telling me.” Len finally said after the long pause. He had gone back to cleaning his own meal. Barry let himself relax a bit then looked over to Roy. Roy’s muzzle was covered in blood but he had this confused look as he glanced between Barry and the hunter. Barry sent a questioning look back only for Roy to shake his head and go back to eating. Deciding not to think much of it Barry pulled his blanket and curled up to sleep. Sure he didn’t know where he was but now he had Len and Roy with him so it wasn’t hard for him to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just found my document that had all the characters and what they are. Like I know I had Ronnie but I could not for the life of me remember what he was.
> 
> That being said now I remember where I was going with this.
> 
> Whelp I hope you like this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Len felt irritation bubble under his skin but he kept calm. Right now they were standing just outside the clearing where the house was. Roy was pacing the edges of the woods, and Len just knew that the others inside could feel the danger even if they could not pinpoint it. A shift has Len looking at Barry. Barry who was still in the shadows and refusing to move.

“Come on,” Len drawled, “Standing here will not get it over with and I can promise you that they will be much angier if you leave now.” It was clear Barry wanted to go over, cross the last few feet and go in. The longing was easily visible, but he was afraid. Getting fed up with the waiting, they had been standing there for fifteen minutes, Len reached over to grab Barry’s hand. Holding on he pulled Barry along, the soft trotting letting him know that Roy was following. He knocked on the door. There was a second of seeing his sister before the fist connected with his cheek. Stumbling back Len barely managed not to hit into Barry. That’s when several things happened at once. Barry shouted his name, Lisa shouted Barry’s which caused the others to come and start speaking at once, and Roy took a defensive stance between the two of them and the others before snarling, fur on end.

“That’s enough.” Len’s voice rang clearly. Everyone shut up though Iris and Lisa were not happy. Roy was growling, not backing down. Len shot Barry a look.

“Roy, it’s okay. They’re friends.” Barry soothed as he stroked the wolf’s head. Roy reluctantly backed down even as he shot them distrustful looks.

“What the fuck?”

“Where were you?”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re back simple as that.”

“Oh hell no you do not get to keep secrets from me.” Lisa hissed.

“Yes I do. What happened is in the past, we have discussed it and we are letting it drop.”

“Why is there a wolf?” Mark asked as he eyed the creature. Len sighed as he glanced down. Barry was cooing at Roy as he wagged his tail happily.

“It seems Barry has taken my sister’s habit of taking in strays.” Len responded blandly, “Now we need to figure out where we’re going next. Barry has it on good authority that they are emptying the nursery.”

“That’s not good.” Iris worried her lip as she looked at the others, “If they’re doing that then they are expecting an attack.” Barry’s head tilted to the side. His eyes narrowed for a moment. The entire thing was engulfed in a flickering yellow. When it cleared his eyes widened.

“No they aren’t.” Iris looked to Barry in confusion.

“What else are they doing with them?” It was strange to watch. Even when Barry was being serious he had always kept an innocent look in his eyes. Something was different this time.

“Remember what you said? The King _eats_ younglings. They aren’t being taken to safety. They’re being taken to be eaten.” Len frowned deeply at this information. This was not good news in the slightest.

“How do you know?” Len asked. If what Barry was saying is true then they had to move quickly.

“Malcome. He can show me things. They moved him from the nursery. He showed me flashes of images… I don’t know what they mean, but he’s being brought to a different area than the others.”

“Can you tell us what they were?” Mark asked as he grabbed a pen and pencil. Len watched as Barry’s brows furrowed the slightest bit as he focused on something far away.

“The first thing was a bird in a cage. It was big, and wild looking. It was yellow, orange, white and blue… It looked like fire, but not quiet? Like when the light hit it the feathers made the bird look like it was one fire. The second thing… there’s something… It’s… he showed me what was behind the doors.” Barry gasped in realization.

“What is it?” The fear in Barry’s eyes were clear as he shook his head slowly.

“I don’t know. Malcolm didn’t get a good view of it. It looks like a figure of a person, but it’s hard to see… there’s a faint outline of a figure. When it moves there’s blue… but that’s only in the one door… I think… I think it’s to hunt something down… The last thing was a picture of a waterfall from a book. It’s really big and looks like silver.” Barry described.

“Great, just great.” James muttered under his breath as he paced, “They have a phoenix which is probably the flame that they need, these creatures and all we really have is a picture from a book.” Len watched as the others spoke quietly to one another, everyone except Axel.

“What’s on your mind?” Len asked. It was unusual for the boy to spend any amount of time quiet. When Axel spoke he addressed Barry.

“This waterfall… did it drain into a giant hole that doesn’t seem to fill with water?” Barry nodded.

“Yeah.” A slow smile spread across the blonde’s face as he looked at Len.

“I think we have our first clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They finally have somewhat of a break through for all the questions that keep coming up!
> 
> So who thinks they know what the creature is that is that Malcolm showed Barry, and who thinks they know what's behind the other doors?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow story with a slow move towards the romance part.


End file.
